The Heart's A Mess Series
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: Leon is reluctant, but Cloud is a patient man. A mini series that documents the evolving relationship between our enigmatic leader, and his long admiring Cloud. Strong yaoi and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Cloud is being a talkative little devil and I'm on a roll. He's incredibly snarky and has a bit of a potty mouth in this one, but I kinda like him that way. I'm shamelessly using the clichéd-to-death 'Sephiroth' plot to drive this little piece, and hoping you don't mind too much!**

**Drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Much love and happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Hearts A Mess**

"Do you think this is a game?" Cloud hissed, stepping purposefully into Leon's space. It made the Gunblader take a step back, his brows knitted in irritation at being so easily forced onto the back foot. He wasn't a man that was easily intimidated.

"This is your life we're talking about. Sephiroth will gladly take it, if he thinks it will hurt me." Cloud said, his words sparking something in Leon that took him by surprise. Why would Cloud care so much about him?

"I can take care of myself, Strife." He cut back, not understanding Cloud, and not liking it overly much.

He watched as Cloud smirked, his beautiful face twisted in mockery. Leon hated him in that moment. He made to leave, but was caught off guard when Cloud gripped his bicep in a strong crushing grip, throwing him back against the Bailey wall.

He had barely regained his wits when he felt Cloud pin him to the brickwork, his hands placed firmly on his upper arms, his next thoughts obliterated when Cloud kissed him. It happened so suddenly Leon didn't have time to be surprised. He only felt the warm mouth and delicious pressure of Cloud's body against his.

Leon pushed him away, appalled at his own spiking desire. When had he suddenly started yearning for men? Why had he suddenly realised that he wanted Cloud?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He bit, acidly. His confusion and horror were apparent as he brought his hand up to touch his lips, which felt like they were on fire from the searing kiss.

"What does it look like?" Cloud retorted, no evidence of uncertainty or trepidation on his striking face. He leaned in to kiss the older man again, only to be stopped by Leon's arm braced across his chest.

"No!" The Gunblader said, forcefully.

There was a moment of awkward silence, filled with Leon's harsh breathing and Cloud's unnerving stare. Where the hell had this come from, this rush of need and lust?

"You've no idea how much I want to fuck you right now." Cloud said; his eyebrow quirked in amusement at Leon's terrified face. He took his moment and broke through Leon's defence, taking the Gunblader's wrists in hand and pinning them to the wall above his head.

"S... stop!" Leon stuttered; his eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief, hunger and confusion.

"Make me." Cloud hummed as he brushed his nose against the older man's, gently dragging his hot mouth along the bow of Leon's upper lip.

"I want to fuck you."

It was like a purr and Leon felt the words being breathed over his skin.

"Don't say that." Leon demanded in a breathless whisper. Oh Hayne how he wanted him!

"Why not?" Cloud asked as he pushed his groin into the other man's, trapping him bodily against the wall. Cloud felt Leon swallow thickly.

"I don't… I don't see you this way." Leon protested; his eyes firmly shut against the intensity of Cloud's stare and the heat of his firm body so deliciously rigid against his own. This wasn't right, he didn't want Cloud. He didn't.

"Then why are you hard?" Cloud asked, grinding his hips to make his point.

He smirked when he heard Leon moan, the taller man's body arching ever so slightly against the painful slow torture.

Leon's eyes flew open at the dreadfulness and embarrassment of such a revelation. He was not hard, he didn't want this. This wasn't right!

"You want me." Cloud purred, rocking his body again, his eyes fixed hungrily on Leon's open mouth.

"I know you do."

With agonising slowness Cloud waited as Leon inched his way, closer and closer until he felt the older man's lips press ever so gently against his own.

It was all the permission Cloud needed as he let go of Leon's wrists and travelled his hands down his body, fisting his hair, cupping his face, before running gloved hands over smooth planes of chest and stomach, all the while his tongue fighting a vicious battle of wills inside Leon's mouth.

It was so distracting Leon was not even aware that Cloud had undone his belts until he felt the cool air of the late afternoon hit his groin. Cloud was inside his trousers and fisting him in seconds, refusing to let up the merciless pleasure.

Leon's legs would have buckled had his arms not been braced around Cloud's shoulders, his hands digging tightly into the mass of blond spikes.

"Hng, fuck… Cloud!" He gasped, unsure of his rising, heating desire, guilt flooding him almost as strongly as passion. He bucked his hips, wanting more of the brutal friction but his mind screamed at him that it was wrong. He shouldn't want this.

"Cloud, I… I can't." He pleaded kissing the younger man harder, his hips bucking faster.

Cloud withdrew his kiss and slowed his strokes, locking his intense gaze with the trembling, quivering man in front of him.

Cloud didn't say a word; he didn't have to as he slowly sank to his knees his penetrating stare never wavering, his eyes never leaving Leon's confused and distressed ones. Cloud's hands moved to frame Leon's hips, thumbs stroking the 'V' that poked out from the top of his unbuttoned trousers teasing the material away from warm, forbidden skin.

Leon watched with wide terrified eyes as Cloud gently took him into his mouth. His breath caught in his chest at the exquisite pleasure he felt and the erotic sight of Cloud with his lips round his dick. Leon had never ached so badly before. He fisted Cloud's hair, his breath ragged and hard as he felt Cloud's torturously slow tongue start to drag backwards and forwards over the sensitive flesh of his head, his lips tight around him, the suction delicious and hot.

And all the while those intense blue eyes boring into his, the pressure of his mouth coupled with the pressure of his gaze.

A whimpered, ragged, breathy moan escaped Leon as his eyes slid closed. His head fell back to crash against the Bailey wall, finally accepting the intoxicating pleasure as Cloud began to suck in earnest on his cock.

This was it; there was no going back after this.

All thoughts of protest and fear, denial and confusion were gone as he bucked wildly into Cloud's mouth, fisting his hair and groaning wantonly.

Leon's throat worked as he tried to swallow the unabashedly erotic moans and gasps. He had never been taken so high before. How had Cloud managed to send him from furious to undone in less than a few minutes?

Leon's orgasm was hard and long and it took him by surprise, it was so intense. He cried Cloud's name, the younger man's name leaving his lips like a plea as he clutched at the younger man's hair, forcing his mouth further around his throbbing member as it twitched and pulsed.

His legs finally did buckle.

Cloud let his softening cock go with one last sumptuous suck. He helped Leon to the ground as exhaustion and the dizzying thrill of 'after' finally hit him.

A deep heat spread its way across Leon's whole body and he shuddered at its powerful effects. Leon finally opened his eyes and found Cloud staring at him, his eyes ablaze with victory and passion. He watched; his eyes never leaving Cloud's as the young warrior reached out a hand and cupped his jaw gently.

He felt the blond warmly stroke his cheek, the light in his eyes turning from lustful to tender as he watched him.

Leon didn't know what to do. Cloud had just had his penis in his mouth. What did you say to someone after that?

"Stay away from Sephiroth." Cloud said, a trace of pain entering his otherwise beautiful regard. "He will hurt you if he thinks it will cause me suffering."

Leon's brow knitted together in confusion. What did he have to do with Sephiroth; he was Cloud's Darkness, not Leon's?

"I care for you." Cloud admitted upon seeing the brunette's confusion. "More than I should. Sephiroth knows that."

Cloud brushed away errant bangs from Leon's flushed face, loving the look of unguarded bliss and disbelief on the other man's usually expressionless face.

"Don't ever try and help me fight him again." Cloud demanded, privately shuddering at the thought of what his Darkness would do if he ever got his hands on his beautiful lover.

"I won't risk you."

Cloud let his confession linger between the two of them for a moment, before he leaned in and kissed the still dumbfounded Leon. The kiss was hard and short; an emphasis to Cloud's admission.

Leon nodded his head in understanding that was ever so slowly dawning.

"H..how long…?" He asked; his voice unsteady. How long had Cloud felt like this?

Cloud ducked his gaze, embarrassment finally making an appearance.

"It doesn't matter, just promise me." He asked; resting his hand on Leon's raised knee.

Leon took a few long moments to consider what it was that Cloud was saying. This was crazy, just a few short minutes ago he had fantasised about running him through with his Gunblade! Now he couldn't get the image of Cloud's piercing eyes out of his head.

After a long time in silence, Leon raised his eyes and held Cloud's gaze steadily for the first time since this had started.

"I promise to stay away from Sephiroth." Leon said, pulling away from him and starting to fix his open trousers. "But us… this… I don't know." He confessed, not able to accept it all. Not quite yet.

He missed the smirk on Cloud's lips.

"Don't worry about us." The younger man said standing up and casting a long shadow over Leon. "I'm a patient man."

* * *

"Pick apart, the pieces of your heart,

Let me peer inside.

Let me in, where only your thoughts have been,

Let me occupy your mind,

As you do mine…

Your heart's a mess.

You won't admit to it.

It makes no sense,

But you're desperate to connect.

And you can't live like this...

Love aint safe,

You won't get hurt if you stay chaste,

So you can wait.

But I don't want to waste my love.

Gotye – Heart's A Mess.


	2. This Is The Last Time

**A/N: This is the second part to what is now the Heart's A Mess series. There will be roughly six or seven chapters that will flit back and forth in time, documenting little moments in the evolution of this relationship.**

**Credit must go to puruku for giving me the Idea/push.**

**Further credit is also due to Kacey for beta-ing this little piece. Bless beta's, for we sorely need them. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended or profit made.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**This is the Last Time**

The house was quiet apart from the odd tinkling of glass and silverware as Leon finished the washing up, his mind a thousand miles away he didn't hear the door as it opened. He was only jolted from his thoughts when a slight breeze stirred his hair and caused him to shiver. Turning with surprise he saw Cloud stood in the open doorway, his face blank and neutral as he looked around the almost empty kitchen.

Stepping further into the room, Cloud closed the door behind him neither asking for permission to enter nor even acknowledging Leon's presence.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, his tone flat and emotionless.

Grabbing a towel, Leon turned back to the counter, drying his hands and trying his best to remain nonchalant.

"The girls are in bed. Cid went home." He returned just as impassively.

With his back to the younger man, Leon couldn't see that Cloud's eyes had turned to him and they were running up and down his back. Cloud smiled to himself.

"Good." He said softly as he took a few short measured steps that brought him right up behind the slightly taller Gunblader.

The hairs on the back of Leon's neck stood on end as he could feel Cloud's closeness and the heat radiating from him. Leon felt his shoulders tense and his hands gripped the towel a little harder.

"What are you doing here Strife?" He demanded, his voice carrying a slight tremor in it. Cloud had been gone for months now and in all honesty, Leon had done a good job of forgetting him and what they had done down in the Bailey. Now he could almost believe it was just a dream.

There was a short silence as Cloud placed his gloved hand onto Leon's arm, a silent command to turn and face him.

"You know what."

The pressure on Leon's arm came a little heavier but Leon stood his ground.

"No, not again Cloud. I'm done with that." Leon's voice was soft but firm. He heard a faint scoff from behind him and the pressure on his arm increase until he had to turn around or face having his arm ripped off. He wasn't prepared for the look of amusement that he found on Cloud's face. He had seen Cloud being many things; stoic, quiet, determined, battle raged and only once moved to tears, but amused was not an emotion that he often associated with the blonde warrior. It threw Leon's serious face off guard, and that little speech he had prepared… it was temporarily forgotten now.

Damn Cloud.

"I don't believe you." Cloud challenged him quietly, stepping just a little closer and bringing his face to mere inches of Leon's.

Leon wanted to say something, anything that would prove Cloud wrong but at that precise moment in time, his mind was blank of all thoughts except for the smell and the touch and the taste of Cloud. Leon had thought he'd done a pretty good job of forgetting Cloud.

Obviously not.

Cloud's lips were scarce millimetres away from his own and all the while Cloud's beautifully clear blue eyes pierced his own, daring him to look away. His hot breath misting over Leon's face and brought to his cheeks a light dusting of pink. For a split second Leon's eyes flicked down and away, unable to take the scrutiny of Cloud's gaze. It felt like Cloud could see right into his soul, and read his mind.

That split second was all Cloud needed. His suspicions confirmed, he lent in the rest of the distance and captured Leon's mouth in a delicate passionate kiss. His hand's found their way up into Leon's hair and he pressed himself against Leon's taught body, trapping him against the counter.

Leon was confounded and annoyed. How had this happened… again? Months had gone by with Leon's steely resolve never wavering – he would not think of Cloud - and now five seconds alone with the younger man and he was melting and simpering against him like he'd actually missed him.

Hyne damn it.

There was no telling how much it hurt his dignity to admit that it felt good, that it was what he needed and that just Cloud's kiss brought back all of those delicious memories of tortured pleasure stolen from him against the Bailey wall. Leon couldn't admit it, but he was trembling with the anticipation of what he knew Cloud could do. Cloud and those lips…

Far too caught up in whether or not to allow Cloud to continue or to put his foot down, Leon was thrown off guard when Cloud spun him around, cramming his body against the counter and forcing him to bend over.

In all his life, Leon had never been divested of his clothes so fast, and in all his life, never had his mind been so thoroughly shattered.

"Keep quiet… you don't want the girls walking in on us… trust me." Was all Cloud said as he shrugged his way out of his blue cable knit jumper.

* * *

It had been the smothered moans that had pulled Aerith from her bed. She had awoken late in the night, unsure at what had stirred her from sleep and as she listened, the unmistakable sounds of pained groans came from the kitchen. She padded softly across the landing, her brain flicking wildly through the list of possible candidates for who had turned up in her house needing patching up, again, when a soft curse and a name pulled her to an abrupt stop. That hadn't sounded like pain.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, her ears straining to pick up whatever sounds she could.

"Fuck, Cloud." Was audibly heard followed by the clatter of pots and pans as it sounded like someone had swept them from the sideboard.

At least two things were clear to Aerith at that time; Cloud was home, and the kitchen was now a mess. Leon was not going to be happy, she thought.

As Aerith crept down a few steps, her intuition telling her not to make her presence known, more of the kitchen came in to view. It wasn't until she was almost at the bottom that her sight fell on the source of the noise, and her breath stopped.

Being an Ancient had its perks. For one thing, Aerith had always been graced with an awful amount of intuition and gut feeling. It was something that left her very little room for surprise. However there was nothing that could have prepared her for the sight of Leon bent over the work top, trousers round his ankles, with Cloud stood behind him, obviously in the middle of a rather passionate encounter. Nor the sight of Cloud's pale buttocks, which peeked out from the top of his own trousers, rested so precariously on his thighs, threatening to creep ever lower with each thrust of his hips.

Surprise was not something that Aerith felt very often, though when she did; it was usually because she was really really really surprised.

With a hand over her mouth to stifle the incoherent sounds of confusion, excitement and shock, Aerith quickly scrambled back up the stairs shutting her bedroom door tight behind her. It took a few moments for the astonishment to dissipate, but once it had Aerith climbed into bed a huge grin plastered on her face, the thought that this could only be a good thing, firmly in her mind.

**A/N:Naughty Aerith!**


End file.
